


If I Fall Behind

by YourIdiotWriter



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, i think? i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourIdiotWriter/pseuds/YourIdiotWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when I knew I wasn't up to par with them, I kept going.</p><p>Short drabble about Sakura using a prompt from writeworld on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fall Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Sakura was worth so much more than anybody ever gave her credit for. Thanks for reading!

_If I fall behind, keep going._

Ever since day one, I knew I was the weakest link. I wasn't a genius descended from one of Konoha's greatest clans, nor did I have the power of a great chakra demon within me. I was just the child of two civilians who wanted to impress a boy by growing her hair long.

Even when we walked, I was always behind them, watching their backs as they led the team to our destination. I couldn't bring myself to catch up to them and stand by their sides. It just didn't feel right.

Our chakra training during our mission in the Land of Waves was the one time I beat them. This time,  _they_  had to catch up to  _me_. It didn't last long, though, because during the battle on the bridge, I was back to simply watching and wishing that I could help instead of just crying and pleading for them to come out of it alive.

During our trip back to the village, I found myself walking even further behind, but at least I was still walking. Even when I knew I wasn't up to par with them, I kept going.

Then Sasuke abandoned us and Naruto left with Jiraiya and here I was, left even further behind than ever before. I realized, though, that maybe this was just what I needed, because it wasn't until then when I truly became stronger. Instead of me holding them back, maybe  _they_  were the ones holding  _me_  back all along.

I could walk side by side with them, I decided, the day we all became a team again. I may not be a genius descended from one of Konoha's greatest clans, nor did I have the power of a great chakra demon within me, but I had the strength of a thousand men and the life of every shinobi resting in my hands. That, I thought, sounded far more powerful than a flashy ninjutsu or two.


End file.
